Anime Crossings!
by Kiwi-Chan1
Summary: Ahh! Lotsa Spoilers for the anime they are from! Domon Kasshu, Kagome Higurashi, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and Trunks Breifs are all thrown in one house. Dbz, Iy, Nge, and G Gundam crossover!
1. Meet Us!

Anime Crossings  
  
Mira's Note: This is my first ever fanfic! The Name is from the game animal crossings, but this isnt like the game (i havent played the game) -  
  
Kagome looked at her bags, after traveling alot through time she was getting very good at packing her bags. She sighed, somehow she knew she was gonna miss Inuyasha. After recieving the letter that she was invited to the Anime Crossings houshold she couldnt wait. Taking one last look at the bone eaters well, she turned around and started walking to the bus stop.  
  
Meanwhile Marai Trunks packed his bags at capsle corp. He didnt have very many people he would miss but his mom, Bulma. All The Other Z fighters were dead in the future Marai Trunks lived in. He was a bit surprised when his mom insisted he went, telling him that he had ntohing to worry about because cell and the andriods were dead and Mira's fanfic wouldnt work unless she had him in it. Trunks sighed and got into the time machine to travel into Mira's time.  
  
Kagome stepped off the bus and walked into the Anime Crossings house she would be living in. She smiled and walked into her room. "Nice..." she muttered and sat her stuff down. "Guten Morgan Miss Higurashi!" Kagome Jumped. Then she turned to see a red head with a yellow dress on her bed. "Who Are You?" Kagome Asked. The Girl Smirked. " Im Asuka Langley Sohryu! Desinated pilot of the Evangelion 02!" Kagome smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Asuka, Im Kagome - reincarnation of the miko Kikyou?" Asuka interupted. Kagome nodded, although she wasnt going to say that. "Sorry, I heard you didnt like being known as the reincarnation... I dont blame you" Asuka grinned, Kagome grinned back. "Its like people know me as Kikyou's reincarnation and not as Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome made a face, Asuka laughed. "Your much better than that doll, The first Child! I think I like you, lets be friends!" Kagome smiled again and nodded. Trunks appeared infront of the house. He smiled then jumped out of the time machine. " Wow this place looks nicer than i thought it would..." he walked into the house. "Hello? Anyone here yet?" Kagome and Asuka heard him from the bedroom and ran out. "We Are!!!" Asuka yelled. "Kagome and Asuka!" Asuka ran into the room, but when she saw Trunks she stopped in her tracks. Kagome Ran in without notice of Asuka stopping and crashed into her. "AHHH!!" They screamed as they fell on the hard floor. Kagome Looked up at Trunks and stared. "Kagome.... You sitting on meeh!" "OH!" Kagome Jumped up. "Gomen Gomen!" Asuka nodded and sat up. "Its K.." Trunks just stared. His arrival caused alot of chaos, but he couldnt wait to meet the other person coming, and scince he met the two girls, it was a boy. "Hello! I Trunks Breifs!" (hah funny name) Kagome Smiled "Im Kagome Higurashi" Asuka jumped up. "And Im Asuka Langley Sohryu, The desinated pilot of the Evangelion 02, Second child!" Asuka put up two fingers and grinned. Trunks smiled. "So, Do either of you know who the last person is?" Kagome and Asuka shook their heads, But then the door flew open. Every one turned to the door to see a boy with black hair, dark eyes, and wearing a red cape with black pants, green shirt with tan jean jacket, red fingerless gloves and a red bandana. 


	2. Simularities!

Disclaimer: Hah I forgot this on the last one... I dont Own InuYasha, G Gundam, Neon Genesis Evangelion and i dont own Dragon Ball Z either.... and i also havent seen all of InuYasha or DBZ yet cause thos shows are frkin long as hell and to this point im at the Buu Saga in Dbz and on Episoid 21 for InuYasha  
  
The Boy/Man/Guy with tons of cloths glared at them. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture of another guy. "Have you by any chance seen this man?" Asuka, Trunks, and Kagome leaned over to look at the Picture, but then jumped back when a rock flew in the door and hit the Boy/Man/Guy with tons of cloths in the head. "DAMNIT DOMON! YOU ALREADY KILLED KYOJI!!!!" Domon made a funny face while rubbing the back of his head. He then mttered something about starting the show with the question and asking everyone he fought so it just became a habit. "I Havent seen him" said Kagome stupidly.Trunks raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
meanwhile... the author skips ahead  
  
Everyone sat in the living room on two couches with a table in between and on that table was a bucket. "Hey The Author thought it would be fun to see what we all have in common and she came up with this idea! We all Say something about ourselves and if someone else is like that they put a dollar in the bucket. When we are done, the bucket of Money is all we get to spend!" Everyone nodded. "The Author wants Domon to Start." Kagome finished. Domon stared at Kagome. "I have black hair." Kagome put a dollar in the bucket. Asuka grinned. "I Own a Giant Robot!" Domon Grinned. "ME TOO!" he put a dollar in the bucket. Trunks looked at the bucket. "My Mother is VERY smart." Asuka and Domon glared. "My Mother is DEAD!" both of them snapped. "HEY MINE TOO!" They both smiled and put a dollar in. Trunks looked at Kagome hopefully. "My Mom is Alive..." Kagome smiled and Put a dollar in. "My dad is Dead." Kagome said. (i doesnt really know this thou... she just guessed) Trunks put a dollar in. Then So did Asuka (i dont know that for sure either). "I have blue eyes." Asuka said firmly, staring in Trunk's eyes. Trunks put a dollar in. "I wear alot of Red." Domon said. Asuka put in a dollar. "I Wear alot of green too..." Kagome put in a dollar. Domon grined. "I wear a jean jacket all the time." Trunks put in a dollar. "I know someone who is really really fast" said Kagome. Domon and Trunks put in a dollar each. "I am really really fast." pointed out Domon. Trunks put in a dollar. "Im a Girl." Asuka said, having been quiet for too long. Kagome put in a dollar. "Ima boy" said Domon. Trunks put in a dollar. "I Know someone who is only part human" Trunks and Asuka put in a dollar. " I know someone who has amazing strength" Kagome said, relizing these other people come from strange Animes. Trunks and Domon put in a dollar. Trunks then smirked. "I HAVE amzing strength." Domon tossed a dollar in ( i mean the guy was able to stop kyoji's gundam when he wasnt in one!) "The boy my anime put me with tried killing me" Kagome giggled and tossed in a dollar. "The Author hates who i get with in the end." Domon said. Asuka tossed in a dollar, because the author didnt want asuka to get with shinji and doesnt know what happens in the other animes. "I think the author is getting tired because its 4 in the mornin and we should just end te chapter and keep going tomarrow!" Everyone tossed in a dollar.  
  
Author's Note: IM TIREEED... G'night and sorry for the short chapter! 


End file.
